


Pretty Boy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [117]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothes Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux loves to dress Kylo up.





	

Hux had been surprised at the beauty of the man below the mask. He’d expected something grotesque and horrifying, and not the bold, fierce lines that tumbled out after his hair. He’d miscalculated _horribly,_ and prising off the layers at long last as they got closer had been the best idea of his whole life, and that included ‘build something five times better than the Death Stars’.

He’d been attracted sight-unseen, and then he’d _seen_ , and he’d been really fucking glad there wasn’t something as awful as his nightmares had predicted.

The next challenge had been getting the man out of those ridiculous layers.

Well. Out of _those_ layers. Layers per se were _not_ the enemy, it was the thick, twill-deep fabric that was the problem. You used that for a winter coat, not for _everything_. You had to have some sheerer fabrics, some softer places for contrast. 

Hux had never expected Kylo would clean up this nicely, or be so willing to act as his model. The man had such a lovely frame (wide shoulders, strong arms, long legs, flat tummy, taut ass) that it was a sin to conceal it fully. Tempt, tease, and threaten, perhaps. Conceal? Absolutely not. 

It became a game for them, to find increasingly exotic and expensive outfits tailored for his tall frame. Kylo could find something flattering in every boutique, and he loved the pampering of being fitted. Corsets cinched in tight, or seams so precise they practically needed gluing down. Flowing cloaks and blouses that hooked to rings around his finger at the end of the sleeve. High-necked leathers that prevented him from nodding, or turning. Shoes and boots that licked their way up his legs. Bright colours, or muted tones. Everything looked good on him.

Right now, Kylo’s wearing an ensemble that has several gold hoops clamped around his neck, held still by struts. He can barely turn to look to one side, but the pale skin below is wide enough between the loops for nails and tongue. His hair is twisted up in springy, soft clips that make his trusses rise, then fall back down all over again.

His shoulders are bare, dusted in glitter-sparkles, and then a bustier accentuates his chest and teases at his nipples. No necklace, because the hoops around his neck are jewellery enough. His midriff is bare, pale skin and a treasure trail down to the low-hanging belt around his hips. From that, various soft, silky tongues of fabric flare down to various heights and sway when he moves. His legs are shaven, and his feet in large, glitter-strapped sandals with the barest hint of a wedge. 

Kylo is not wearing anything below the skirt. Hux knows, because Hux picked the clothes out for him, and he knows Kylo would never deviate from that. He also knows because there’s a shadow and a surging underneath as Kylo stands more closely to attention with every bite from Hux’s eyes. Kylo swishes, and Hux gets a glimpse of flesh through the waterfall.

A thumb-slash of kohl over each eyelid, more glitter to anoint his cheeks. A deep red stain on his lips, and he is - in a word - _gorgeous_. 

Gorgeous enough that Hux’s hands almost don’t want to muss this up, but he _must_. It is _ritual_. It is **expected**. Hux pulls him in close to suck at his stomach, hands up to graze over his chest. The fabric prevents him really playing with Kylo’s nipples, but he’ll rip things off later. Later, when he’s fucking Kylo’s come back into him by the ass, riding his prostate until he comes a second time from the deep stimulus. Kylo is always so giddy that it’s best to let him come normally first, and then torture him with more when he’s already spent and thus can’t complain as loudly.

He grazes the evening stubble against his hip, and reaches below the layers to find his waiting cock. Rubs it against his cheek, then ducks to bite at his thighs and sac, stroking him hard and fast. He wants Kylo to make a mess so he can chide him for ruining _yet more_ clothing, and then throw him down to punish him with a rough, loving fuck. 

(And, while he’s at it, tell him he’s the prettiest boy he ever did see. Tell him his lashes are deadly weapons, that his cheek bones sever hearts from minds. Tell him he’s so gorgeous he should be locked away forever, but Hux couldn’t bear to do it…)

But first, it’s time to get him to his first climax for the night. Hands grabbing his shoulders, and the man bent almost double with his gasps. Hux, smug, simply kisses the head of his cock. “Come, beautiful boy. Come for me. Come, so I can push my fingers in your slutty little hole.”

Kylo does not so much come as _howl_ , and then soil the gorgeous clothing. Hux’s grin is feral. 

“So beautiful,” he coos. “Show me that hole of yours. Did you keep it open like I said?”  


Kylo nods, turning around on legs that know the sea, lifting his skirt and revealing a plugged-tight hole. 

Perfect. Hux pushes the toy in, then pulls it out and slides come-wet fingers in, enjoying the moan. He unzips his own pants, and guides Kylo backwards. The man has hands on his knees, and he walks himself onto Hux’s dick. Rough, choppy movements and Hux is enraptured. He lets Kylo keep that up until he can’t take any more, and he holds the man still as he surges up to stand, and fuck him to almost falling over forwards. Hands on hips, and he takes him with all the sway in him.

“ _Ohohohoh yes yes yes yes–!”_  


“You want to come, pretty boy? You want to come again?”  


Nods, and a sob. He does, even now. Hux smirks, and barks: “Thumb. On your taint. Rub until you find it, then come on my dick.”

More frantic sounds, and then he feels Kylo’s body start to convulse at the touches. Hux grabs his cock and jerks it, feeling the second (dry) climax tense and that - with the fine fabrics between them - has Hux finishing way too soon, too. 

Still. It was good, and it doesn’t mean it’s the end of the night.

“Slut,” he praises.  


“Your slut,” Kylo reminds him.  


“You’re right. Mine, and only mine. No matter what you do to your wardrobe.”  



End file.
